


Oh, Love. (Oli Sykes Angst)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Angst, F/M, FFI (Fatal Familial Insomnia), Hospital, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Condition, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

Oliver's eyes welled up with tears as he looked up at the doctor, hand gripped onto your noticeably smaller one tightly. 

"What?" Croaked the tattooed man. The doctor in the white coat sighed, and was about to repeat himself, when you woke up with a jolt, slowly going back into your tired state. "I'm dying?" You asked dreamily, eyes slipping shut and shoulders relaxing as you fell back into the state that happened before most healthy humans went to sleep for the night. 

"Yes, you are, Y/N. We wish we could have helped you further, but there's just nothing we can do. FFI has no cure, only delay. We've already pushed the time as far as we can. There's not much longer now." The man said, voice dripping with sympathy for your husband and yourself. Your vision was blurred and you could only see shapes through your eyelashes, but you could hear Oliver sob, and feel him squeeze your hand. 

"A-Are you sure there's nothing you can do? Maybe its not even the FFI, maybe Y/N's just tired a lot, maybe—" You sighed to yourself at Oli's rambling. "It's gonna be okay, sugar." You said quietly, and patted his hand with the one that he wasn't holding in a death grip. You felt him bring your hand to his lips and kiss it softly, the tears from his cheeks leaving your skin damp. 

"See? R-Responses! Maybe the condition's getting better! Maybe Y/N's healing!" He exclaimed frantically. Your doctor, who you didn't recognize and couldn't remember the name of at this point, shook his head. "Fatal Familial Insomnia doesn't render its victim completely unresponsive, there are very few times when the patient is conscious. I suggest you have your condolences now in case there isn't another one before Y/N flatlines." You heard Oliver choke, and what you assumed was the doctor leaving the room, as the door slammed. 

Your husband turned to you, both hands holding yours now. He kissed the skin once again and tried to speak. His once soothing voice was now broken and filled with sadness. 

"Okay...I know that there's not much I can say...there's nothing I can do anymore..." He said. His voice cracked on the word 'nothing'. "But I just really want you to know how much I love you. You mean so much to me and I never thought it would end this way...you're too young, Y/N...you shouldn't be gone without a trace at twenty-seven...you still had so much more ahead of you..." Oli placed your hand on his cheek, and you subconsciously placed the other over your locket when he uttered the last sentence. 

With a deep breath, he tried to speak again. "I...You won't be conscious for long. You won't know what I'm saying for long. You won't remember a word I've said soon after this. You'll leave me soon. I need to tell you that whether you remember this or not, I need you to know that you are my world. You always have been and always will be. I love you so much, Y/N. I want that to be the one thing you understand in your state of mind before you go." 

You smiled sleepily, and rubbed his hand with your thumb, never moving your gaze from the wall in front of you. You silently removed your hand from Oli's grasp, and slipped off your wedding ring. "I love you too." You said quietly, and placed the ring in his hand. 

You could hear Oliver sob loudly. It wasn't long after, while he was covering his mouth with his hand to keep from disrupting the quiet ambience of the whitewashed building, that you felt yourself slowly slip back into your normal state.

"What were we talking about...?" You trailed off, eyes closing completely. Oli began to cry, and along with his desperate pleas for mercy from whoever was taking you from him, a loud, sickening beep sounded throughout the room.


End file.
